Shape-shifters
from Star Trek.]] A shape-shifter is an individual who, through conscious action, can dramatically alter their physical appearance and take on another form. In most cases, this involves transforming into a breed of animal, such as a wolf, a bat or a dog. Werewolves are the most popularly known breed of shape-shifters; however, unlike other shape-shifters that can shift at will, werewolves do not control their shifting for they become wolf-like monsters under specific conditions such as a full moon. Other types of shape-shifters exist as well such as cat people, bat people and even insect people. In the Canadian supernatural-fantasy television series Lost Girl there are many different types of shape-shifters (animal, aquatic, avian, humanoid, trees and plants) and they control their abilities. The character of Dyson is a wolf-shifter who can shift partially, revealing only his fangs and claws, or shift completely into a grey wolf. Types of shape-shifters Kanimas Kanimas are a unique breed of shape-shifter featured in the MTV horror series Teen Wolf. Kanimas are distinguished from other shape-shifter by the fact that they take on the form of a creature that mirrors the personality of the individual. Each type of shape-shifter requires different needs. Whereas werewolves seek out a pack, a kanima seeks a master. When an individual asssumes the form of a kanima, they are no longer in control of their conscience mind and must do the bidding of whomever controls it. One known kanima is Beacon Hills High School student Jackson Whittemore. M-113 salt creatures M-113 salt creatures are an alien race featured in the Star Trek television franchise. They were introduced in the seson one episode of the original Star Trek series, "The Man Trap". M-113 salt creatures, commonly referred to as "salt vampires", are bipedal life forms approximately 1.5 meters tall. They are indiginous to the planet designated M-113. Their mottled skin is covered in thick, course hair. They have two fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand, with suckers on the interior of each fingers. They have two toes on each foot. The salt vampires have the ability to assume different forms in order to lure prey. The creature creates an illusion of itself, rather than taking on the physical characteristics of another life form, so any who gaze upon it might be perceiving it in a different way from the person standing next to them. Werewolves Werewolves are men and women who, through specific circumstances, adopt the physical, mental and/or emotional characteristics of a wolf. The clinical term for this condition is called Lycanthropy. Werewolves have been a popular part of Western European folklore for several centuries, but it wasn't until the 20th century that they became a part of modern pop culture. In addition to vampires, witches and ghosts, werewolves are one of the most popular breeds of supernatural creature and they have appeared in every aspect of the horror medium from films to television, comics, video games, role playing modules and more. See also * Shape-shifter characters * Appearances of shape-shifters Category:Creatures